


Remembrance

by MinecraftYoutuberAUS



Series: Minecraft Youtuber Fantasy World AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftYoutuberAUS/pseuds/MinecraftYoutuberAUS
Summary: Waking up in the middle of nowhere with barely any remembrance of what you are… on top of a giant poisonous mushroom.Skeppy wakes up without remembering anything about his past, and now has to go around to find out what happened that caused him to lose his memory.[And to find out why he has a found memory of a certain fellow..]Sequel to Distant Journeys!
Series: Minecraft Youtuber Fantasy World AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173650
Kudos: 2





	1. Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SEQUEL to distant journeys, a fic that you can probably find through my profile!
> 
> (which means it comes after distant journeys)
> 
> Just some info:
> 
> -(as the same as the last book) There will be no shipping whatsoever. Shipping real people is uncomfortable :) [for me].
> 
> -There will be no Angst/depression, because this book is not that. It's a book for funny jokes and somewhat of a plot.
> 
> -There might be plot holes [my bad], but they won't probably be that noticeable!
> 
> -Some of the people's personalities might seem off, which probably means I don't watch them as often as others. Ah rip
> 
> -If you're one of the youtubers that is featured in this (hi?) I don't know why you would read this but I hope you enjoy it! If you're uncomfortable with being in the story message me and I'll remove you. (also, readers, hope you can enjoy this sequel :) )
> 
> -EVERYTHING will take place in a fantasy world! HAHA
> 
> -This book is pure fiction! (and comedy, I guess). Yep yep
> 
> -There will not be any gore or very vivid descriptions of death (at all, why would that be there?).
> 
> -This will take place in first person
> 
> -This will contain swearing (definitely not as much as last book, where "fuck" was said like every other sentence lmao)
> 
> -This will have great writing! [100% quality][totally not done at 10:30pm Thursday night]
> 
> -1.5k + Words every chapter (except the kebe corners)
> 
> POGCHAMP.

I felt like I was an abyss. Nothing surrounded me but darkness. _How long have I been here? Feels like forever._

At the same time it felt as if I had just gotten there. 

There was no noise, not even my heartbeat. When I stretched my hands out they were met with nothingness.

I was left to think to myself. If my friends ever heard this they would laugh. They always teased me on how little I used my brain.

Oh yeah. Who were my friends? Who were ‘they’? 

When I tried to think about them, all my brain brought up were blurred figures. 

At the same time, two figures—exactly as I had pictured just then appeared before me. _Is this my subconscious? How do I get out?_

As if they had heard my thoughts, the two figures didn’t communicate with me and instead gestured for me to follow them. So I did.

The three of us walked on a path of nothingness before we arrived at a familiar structure. A sense of nostalgia washed over me when I entered, which was weird because I had never seen it before. 

Thinking about it some more, I realized that I couldn’t remember anything— almost anything.

I could bring up anything about myself just fine. My name is Skeppy. I—what? My name is Skeppy. I have two best friends...who are they again?

I could vaguely think of some interests and hobbies, but anything related to where I lived or what life I had before I was dragged into the abyss remained a mystery.

I looked around the structure for clues. There were portraits of me in there, along with my friends the blurred out figures. I could navigate through the structure with ease, I knew what was in each room. I spent a long time just walking around exploring this area for the first time, but at the same time experience the wonder of walking into a completely familiar environment.

There was once a door, farthest from the entrance that I didn’t recognize. So of course, I opened it and stepped inside.

______________________

When I opened my eyes again I was in a forest, I tried the subconscious thing again, and when the figures didn’t appear I deduced that I was back in the real world.

I seemed to be wearing new clothing, instead of my usual outfit I was wearing an adventurer’s clothes—the clothes seemed a bit different from what I was used to.

Looking around, the forest was lush. I could hear the buzzing of mosquitoes and the howling of wild dogs in the distance but I couldn’t see a single animal.

Then again, I seemed to have a bird’s eye view of the area. Looking under me I saw that I was actually lying on a giant mushroom, purple fumes emanating from it. _That doesn’t look good._

_Hell, how am I gonna get down?_

I subconsciously opened the system to look at my stats.

-

[Skeppy-Level **12**

Stats:

Strength- Level **14**

Charisma- Level **4**

Agility- Level **9**

Speed- Level **7**

Teamwork- Level **17**

Stamina- Level **6**

Special Skill: Pandora’s Box- Create an individual space you are able to traverse freely unique to the individuals you are fighting, will always give you an advantage. The box can change at your will. Cool down time of 72 hours.

(Click **here** to see other skills)

Experience needed until next level: **1500** ]

-

_Well then! I probably wouldn't die if I jumped down from this height!_ The mushroom was only slightly shorter than the trees, though the trees looked pretty tall.

I’ve never been self conscious of my stats, most of the people in the world’s stats ranged from level 5-11 in most cases and overall levels at around 8, so I was actually pretty strong. Charisma was the only skill known to have a max level of 6. _It’s common knowledge, I have no idea how I know this but I do._

Getting ready, I yelled out for the world to hear. “Three! Two! O—“

“Don’t!” A voice yelled from under me. 

“Huh? Why not?” I said back to whoever was under the mushroom.

“You’ll break your legs!”

“No I won’t! My stats are high enough that I could survive! It’s even better than you’re here now, you can cushion my fall!”

“Hell no, I’ll be poisoned!” 

“Poisoned?” I asked. _Why would he be poisoned?_

The guy laughed before answering, “Are you stupid? You’re on top of a giant poison mushroom! I’m surprised you haven’t already succumbed to the poison, since you’re right on top of it.” _Ohhh, that’s what the purple fumes were. I feel like I always sat on these mushrooms anyways, how come I was never poisoned?_

A lot of things came to me like instinct. I knew the common sense of the world, though it seemed to slightly differ from what I remembered. 

Then again, I had been trapped in my subconscious for who knows how long, perhaps times had changed. 

“Well, what am I supposed to do then?” I asked. There was no way I was going to sit on top of the mushroom forever.

“Just wait a second, we have to get the cure to the poison from the guild. Hang tight for like, ten minutes.”

“Okay, I can do that,” I said, like a liar.

Staying still after lying down on a poisonous(?) mushroom was quite the task, my joints were all stiff so I took the time to wake myself up.

“Hey, what are you doing up there?” I heard a voice questioning me as I did jumping jacks on top of the mushroom. Unfortunately the voice distracted me so I lost count.

After getting interrupted three times, the people with the poison antidote finally arrived.

“Okay, you can come down now. Dream casted some magic to reduce the impact of your fall, so you won’t just fucking die,” the person from earlier said, and with that, I jumped off the mushroom onto the ground. 

My legs didn’t immediately break, which was great news. I could also see who had gotten me off the giant poisonous mushroom. There was one guy wearing black & white glasses and a blue shirt with a red box on it, the one who was shouting at me before was wearing a white bandana and a shirt with a flame on it, and the strangest one was someone wearing a smiley face mask and a green cloak. 

“Who are you guys?” I asked, and the one with the bandana seemed pissed. The masked one handed me a potion, which I drank and it (most likely) cured the poison inside me. 

“How would you not know us? The DREAM team? Have you been living under a rock?” the bandana dude remarked. _I barely have any idea who I am! How am I supposed to know the “dream” team?_

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” I said, and shrugged. 

“Well, we’ve never seen you before either,” the one with the mask commented, “Hello, I’m Dream. Nice to meet you.”

The other two introduced themselves as well. The one with the bandana was Sapnap, and the blue shirt dude was called George. _One of those names is not like the other._

“I’m Skeppy! I have no idea how I got on that mushroom,” I introduced myself, “Also, could you tell me where I am?”

“Skeppy… I have never heard that name before in my life. We’re in the woods near First Town right now,” Sapnap explained, “You know First Town, right?”

“Nope!” I said. _First Town is such a dumb name._

“So you have amnesia,” Dream said, “Maybe you pissed off a powerful magician or something, and they made you forget basically everything. How much do you know about this place?”

I then proceed to explain (what I assumed to be) common knowledge of this world, like the system, the different adventurer classes, magic, etc.

“If you know about this, why did you stay on top of the poisonous mushroom?” 

“I didn’t know it was poisonous…” I started before trailing off. _Why didn’t I know that? It was never poisonous before._

“It’s common knowledge that the Big Poisonous Mushroom adapted over time and developed poison in order to fend off enemies,” One of the guys said.

“Probably so people like you wouldn’t do jumping jacks on top of it,” another guy added on.

“You’re a danger to society if you don’t know this, something doesn’t add up,” the green guy said before looking at me a little longer. “You know a lot more than your average Joe when it comes to knowledge, but you also lack some of the most basic common sense. Who were you before you got amnesia?”

“Why are you asking me?” I said. _Did he forget that I have no clue who I was before?_

“It was a rhetorical question.”

“Yeah, sure,” I said, half-jokingly.

“Well, whatever. You should go register to the adventurer guild, maybe their technology will be able to recognize you.”

Adventurer guilds usually had magic items that they used for identification across the continent, it was unlikely for a person to have more than one adventurer ID. This was good in cases of amnesia (me!) and people trying to fake their identity.

Of course, it only worked if individuals actually registered an adventurer card. 

Adventurer cards were useful for people wanting to earn money through a guild or for those who just want to be an adventurer for fun. In order to prevent casualties, people had to be at least eighteen to register for a card and also have no criminal record.

The guild had strict policies when it came to drug trafficking, kidnapping, and slavery. Those who are caught doing any of those things would be banned from anything related to the guild, like taking quests from the guild.

Some people choose to not register to the guild so that it couldn’t restrict them. Assassins were a good example. They could do whatever they wanted, which probably definitely involved murder. But, not being registered meant someone could steal their identity. 

_I’m glad I have no previous criminal records. At least, I hope I don’t. Who knows?_

“Oh yeah, can I see your guys’ adventurer card so I know you guys don’t plan on kidnapping me?”

“Yeah, sure”

Dream took out a small card from his coat, it was gold in color signifying that they were a rank S party. After examining it for a bit I deduced that it wasn’t fake and handed it back. _Not like I can take it and bolt or anything, the guild’s identification is good at detecting fraud._

We made our way back to wherever First Town was, as I was trusting the Dream Team to lead the way. Walking there they asked me a bunch of questions.

We arrived at the front of a fancy building in the middle of First Town, the Adventurer’s Guild, with marble columns and a big intimidating door. I walked in alone, with the Dream Team waiting outside. 

“Welcome to the guild, what can I do for you?” A lady at the front desk greeted me.

I explained to her my predicament and she told me to put my hand on a magic device. 

[No previous ID found]

The words appeared before me and I shrugged. _There goes the easiest chance of figuring out who I am._

“Oh well, I should sign up anyways in case I get amnesia for a second time,” I said brilliantly.

She nodded at my choice and I officially became an F rank adventurer. _No worries! I’ll climb the ranks and become an S rank in no time!_

S ranks were admired for their strength, often becoming very rich. A sign at the front of First Town indicated that it was run by the Dream Team, which meant they were the main group in charge of running the town after the guild.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the clock on a wall across the room.

The lady sitting at the desk saw the time and took a bag out front under the counter, a new person took her spot as she walked away while eating something. It turned out to be a muffin. _That reminds me, he loved to eat muffins as well._

_Who’s he?_

_Ow. Wait, what the fuck?!_

My head started to throb like crazy, causing a lot of pain. I shouted out in agony, my vision going fuzzy. _What… is…. Happening…?_


	2. "MISSING!"

I had been working on finding out about ◼️◼️◼️ to no avail. Finding information proved harder than it looked. 

It was boring. Really, really boring. It had been weeks and no new leads. I didn’t see the reason why we were still looking into it. 

As I lay listlessly on the couch, B̴̯͈̥̈̃͒ͅḁ̴̢̲̫̓̉̈̆̃̚͝d̸̡̛̠̭̮̺̼̗̙̣̮̊͐̓̕͝͠ walked in.

“Skeppy, what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be working? ◼️◼️ is coming soon, we should have found information about it,” B̴̯͈̥̈̃͒ͅḁ̴̢̲̫̓̉̈̆̃̚͝d̸̡̛̠̭̮̺̼̗̙̣̮̊͐̓̕͝͠ asked. He was holding a tray with muffins, which he placed on the table. 

“I can do it later,” I said.

“No, get back to work, you have to ◼️◼️◼️ ◼️◼️ soon.”

I heard myself sigh before replying, “Sometimes I feel like you ◼️◼️◼️ ◼️◼️◼️◼️”

“That isn’t true!”

______________________

When I woke up I found myself in a pretty okay bed, and in an entirely different location then where I was before.  _ What… happened? _

I lifted up my head, which wasn’t throbbing as much as before.  _ What was that? A dream? And who was that person? ...Why do they feel familiar? _

I tried to grasp more specific details, yet it was the same as trying to keep water in your hand. 

“Are you— Oh wait, hey! Guys, the amnesiac is awake now!” George (I think that was his name) said, after opening the door and seeing me awake. The other two came into the room shortly after. 

“What happened?” I asked them.

“You fainted in the middle of the room, and we brought you here,” Sapnap explained, “Do you have any idea why the hell you fainted?”

“Uhh, nope! I feel better though,” I said, as the throbbing in my head seemingly disappeared.  _ I honestly have no clue.  _

After a bit, I climbed out of bed and looked out the window. 

“Why don’t we tour you around First Town? Since you probably don’t know this place,” George suggested, after a few moments of silence. 

“Alright,” I agreed. 

“You guys can do that, I have to take care of something else first,” Dream said, “See you later!”

“What do you have to do that’s so important?” 

“Bye!” Dream answered, and left the room. 

“Guess we’re not doing the tour with him,” Sapnap said, and the three of us walked out of the inn.  _ They brought me here after I fainted? Huh, nice.  _

“Hmm… Oh! Why don’t we look at the statue first?” George said, and we followed him to a statue of three people.  _ Wait a second… This statue is just the Dream Team! _

“Why is there a statue of you guys?” I asked.  _ Are they that egotistical? _

“Because we run First Town!”

_ Huh, back in my day having a sign and advertisement at the front of a town was considered more than enough.  _

“Well, over here we have the quest board, where people find quests to do. Wait—  _ “Kill Sapnap?”  _ Excuse me?!” Sapnap said, grabbing a piece of paper from the board. He looked over it once, then lit it on fire. George and I watched the paper turn to ashes, then as Sapnap kicked the ashes away.

“I wonder who hated you that much,” George said, and laughed, “It was probably that pet store owner.”

“That wasn’t my fault. The building just lit on fire from a nearby… uh… lighting strike,” Sapnap said.  _ Is he a psychopath? Hello? Adventurer's guild? _

“Let’s go to the next place,” George said, and we walked away from the quest board. We were walking past multiple buildings, which had a lot of customers wandering around in them, except for one. 

“Hey, why isn’t that building open?” I asked them, pointing at the dark shop. It was a bakery, with chairs and tables inside. 

“The owner’s probably on vacation or something, he likes to travel a lot” George said, “Come on!”

“No, wait. There’s something on the door,” I said, and walked over to the door of the shop. There was a poster plastered on it, with a picture of someone. The person was wearing a black hood with a red stripe, glasses, and an apron.  _ He looks… familiar. _ Above the picture was writing that said:

“MISSING!” 

Sapnap came over to look at the poster and gasped.  _ Does he know this person? _

“Wait a second… George, look! It’s Bad!” Sapnap said, and took the poster off the door, “What the hell?”

“What is it?” George asked, coming over. Sapnap showed him the poster. “Bad? Since when did he go missing?”

“Wait, who’s Bad?” I asked.  _ And why does it feel like I’ve heard that name before? _

“He’s our friend, and also the one that runs this shop,” Sapnap said, “I had no idea he was missing.”

“We should look for him!” George said, and read out loud the bottom of the paper, “Last seen working at his bakery. Great! We can start looking here.”

“Yeah, fuck tours,” Sapnap said, and ran into the door, causing it to go off its hinges.

“Isn’t this breaking and entering? Don’t you need a warrant?”

“Warrant? What’s that?” George asked. 

“Sounds like the name of a band,” Sapnap said, and motioned for us to come in. We stepped over the broken door and into the bakery. 

It just seemed normal, with tables and chairs scattered around gathering dust. Nothing suggested signs of a struggle. 

“There’s money in the cash register!” Sapnap said, “A lot of it as well!”

“We’re not robbing the store, we’re trying to find out what happened to Bad!” George said, “How much money are we talking though?”

“Guys, we should focus,” I said, also walking over to the cash register.  _ Do you think he would notice?  _

After *not* stealing the money from the cash register and instead searching every nook and cranny, we left the bakery with no clue at all as to where Bad was. 

“Oh, hey guys!” Dream said, walking over, “How did the tour go?”

“We didn’t finish it because we found this,” George said, and showed Dream the missing poster from earlier. He examined it (or at least I assumed he did, since there was no way to know if he could actually see through that mask). 

“What the hell?” Dream exclaimed, “We should go searching!”

“We already looked through his store and found.. Uh, nothing helpful,” Sapnap explained. 

“Hmm… Well, I did feel a big burst in mana earlier. And Bad’s pretty powerful, so he could have caused that,” Dream stated, “It was in the forest near here.”

“Alright. Should we split up?” George asked. 

“That would probably be a good idea,” I agreed, and we made groups. Sapnap and George would go on their own, and Dream would come with me. 

We all ventured into the forest, using a map that Dream had of the surrounding forest, and the places there were mana outbursts. We all said farewell to each other, and went our separate ways to different zones. 

“So. What’s your whole deal with the mask?” I asked, and after a minute of silence, “What? Do you have a battle scar or something?”

“No… It just looks really cool,” Dream proclaimed, and opened the map, “There should be one of the spots right around here.”

“This looks familiar.. Hey, look!” I said, and pointed at a familiar giant poisonous mushroom.  _ This was where I woke up! My mushroom! _

“That’s odd.. Did the mushroom cause this mana outburst? No, that’s absurd,” Dream said, talking to himself. He walked up to the base of the mushroom, looking around for something. I had no idea what it was he was looking for, so I just stood there awkwardly.

***BANG***

Some of the nearby trees fell over after a loud sound, causing Dream and I to look in that direction.  _ What the fuck did that? _

We both ran over to the place where the trees fell over, to find the ground had someone cracked. 

“An earthquake?” I asked, looking at the broken ground.

“If it was an earthquake, we would have felt it. This only caused a few things to fall over,” Dream said, “This is odd.”

***BANG***

Another loud sound came from nearby, causing more trees to fall.  _ What the hell? _

“Stay here,” Dream said, and seemingly disappeared into thin air.  _ Huh?  _

***BANG***

***BANG*** **  
** **  
** ***BANG***

Three of those loud sounds appeared one after the other. I was pretty sure that I saw Dream going after the sounds, though he appeared to be going very fast.

_ What is causing those sounds?! _

I stood in the clearing as I watched more trees fall down, and the ground crack even more.  _ This is boring.  _

“Hey, I think I found what caused those sounds,” Dream said, and walked up to me holding a… uh… black circular object?

“I have no idea what that is,” I said, looking weirdly at the object. 

“It’s a remote bomb,” Dream said, and then threw the object into the sky. It then proceeded to make a BANG sound, and exploded. 

“Ah, a bomb, I see,” I said, nodding.  _ I have no clue what the hell a bomb is.  _

“Someone planted these here,” Dream said, “Probably to destroy this forest. I wonder what whoever it is has against these trees.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to do with Bad anyways. I guess this place was a bust,” I said, and sighed, “Should we go meet up with the rest of the group?”

“Yes,” Dream said, and we both proceeded to meet up with Sapnap and George. They said they were calling out for Bad around the place, to no avail. 

“Maybe we should continue searching tomorrow, it’s getting dark,” Sapnap said, looking at the sky. 

“Yeah, I’m tired,” George added, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

We all walked back to First Town as the sky grew darker. 

“Wow, some of these shops are still open,” I said, glancing at the shops. There were definitely less customers going into them. 

“Wait, what the fuck?” Sapnap stated, and pointed towards the bakery that we had visited earlier. 

The lights inside were lit, and a figure could be seen shakily making its way through the shop.


	3. "FOUND!"

“Bad?!” Sapnap exclaimed, and we ran over to the bakery. Sure enough, the guy from the missing poster was there.  _ Huh? How did he get there? _

The man in the shop was staggering around the shop like he was drunk, holding onto chairs and tables to stay balanced. We entered the shop, and Bad raised his head.

“Oh, hey Skeppy! Who are your friends?”

_ What. _

“You don’t remember us? Y’know, the Dream Team? We used to manhunts and stuff together!” Dream asked, “Also, where did you go?”

“I was asleep for like twenty minutes… What do you mean ‘where did I go’?” Bad said, confused. 

“Are you fucking high?” Sapnap asked, “Or drunk?”

“Language! And no...”

Seeing that Bad was clearly out of his mind for a moment, George turned to me and asked.

“Do you know this guy? How does he recognize you, but not us?”

“He seems familiar..but I can’t exactly explain why,” I responded.  _ Maybe he knows stuff about my past.  _

“Did you guys both get drunk together?”

“No! I didn’t get drunk in the first place,” Bad said, “So… I don’t remember who you three are at all, yet I can remember Skeppy.”

“And Skeppy doesn’t remember anyone… Well, by name. He also doesn’t have an ID registered with the guild, yet seems to be pretty high in levels,” Dream added on.

“How would you know? I never told you!” 

“You were on top of a very poisonous mushroom, and didn’t have a skill like “Poison resistance” or something, which would imply your stats would be higher since you didn’t die,” Dream said, “I know this because I can see people’s skills and what they do, by the way.”

“Maybe I was an assassin or something? But then, why don’t I have any knives..,” I suggested, “Actually, I have literally nothing.”

“You probably weren’t robbed, so how did you end up there?” Dream asked.  _ Is that another fucking rhetorical question? _

“Hey! I swear there was more money in this cash register when I last checked it!” Bad exclaimed, who was now over by the counter. 

“I mean, I’m guessing you were asleep for a little more than 20 minutes.. Someone could have stolen it!” George said, and tried as best he could to hide his laugh. 

“I guess… How long was I asleep?” Bad asked.

“Well, by the looks of this poster… One month,” George said, pulling out the missing poster and handing it to Bad. 

“One month? What the muffin?!” Bad said, looking over the poster, “How did that happen?” 

“That was also around the time that new adventures stopped “disappearing” because of some kind of illegal tournament,” Sapnap noted, “Did you run that?”   
  
“What?! Why would you think that?!” Bad exclaimed. 

“Probably the more noticeable difference than the tournament would be the increased monster population… Their populations aren’t as controlled as they used to be, with more monster hunting businesses forming,” Dream added, “I’m surprised this building is still standing since it was abandoned for two months.”

“That’s not good! Also, did any of you guys happen to see Lucy anywhere? If I was gone for so long, she must be really hungry,” Bad asked. 

“When we investigated earlier, there was nothing here,” George said, “Just dust and a cash register full of money.”

“Full of money?”

“ _ Anyways _ , should we look for Rat?” Sapnap said, quickly changing the topic.  _ Rat? Who’s Rat? Is it a nickname or something for Lucy? _

“Oh, so you still have memories of your pet? Hmm.,” Dream noted. 

“How is a dog more important than  _ me? _ ” 

“Look, if you and Rat were in a volcano situation… just saying,” Bad said, and shrugged, “I have to find Rat.”

“What would you choose if Rat and Skeppy were in that situation?” George asked. 

“Well, obviously—Give me a second,” Bad said, and proceeded to go into the backroom. 

“Where are you even looking? Is she in a hidden compartment or something?” Sapnap asked. 

“No, I don’t have anything like that here.”

“Then where did you come from? When we were looking for you before we checked every nook and cranny and couldn’t find you or the dog,” I asked, confused.  _ Did he just materialize out of thin air after a month? _

“What do you mean? I was asleep on the counter the whole time,” Bad said, and came back out of the backroom, “Did any of you place this here?”

He was holding a plastic duck toy, with something written on a piece of paper stuck on the bottom. We shook our heads, and Bad opened the piece of paper.

“‘Hello BBH, I have no clue where you are but I stole your dog’. What?!” Bad read aloud, “Who did this?”

“I think I have an idea,” Sapnap said, and laughed. He took the duck statue and turned it over, “Yep!”

“Well, who is it?” Bad asked. 

“Big Q! Here, I can write down his address,” Sapnap said, “He’s in Second Town.”

“Second Town? Uhh… could you give me a map or something?” Bad said, a little confused.  _ They really named another town “Second Town”. Who the heck named these? _

“I have one, here,” Dream said, and handed a map to Bad, “Do you want us to come with you to find Rat?”

“I think I could handle this.. Maybe,” Bad said, and put the map into his inventory, “I have some weapons that I grabbed from the backroom.”

  
“That seems fine, I’ll just find someone to guide you two just in case. I have some unfinished business,” Dream said, “I’ll likely be gone for a day or two.”

“Alright, I’ll go to sleep then,” George said, and yawned. He and Dream both headed their separate ways, leaving the rest of us in the bakery. 

“Sleep is probably good… Skeppy, are you coming back to the inn?” Sapnap asked.  _ I won’t really gain anything if I stay at the inn except sleep.. And Bad seems to know me from somewhere. I could gain more information with Bad, might as well tag along to save his dog.  _

“Nah, I’ll stay with Bad,” I said.

“I might as well come along too, seeing as you both have amnesia and would probably die out there,” Sapnap said. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d want to leave as soon as possible,” Bad said, “Being, I guess, “asleep” for one month made me refreshed.”

“Ah, yeah. I don’t really have any weapons or anything..,” I said, and Bad handed me a pretty cool looking sword, a few health potions, and some muffins.  _ How does he have all that stuff? He was gone for a month..  _

“Alright, let’s go then!” Bad said, and Sapnap and I followed him outside. It was very dark outside, with people still buying stuff from shops. No one really took notice of us as Bad looked at his map, then we continued to head out of town. 

“So… You don’t remember anything specific except Skeppy and Rat, and  _ you  _ don’t remember anything specific,” Sapnap said, while a fire sitting in his palm was illuminating the surroundings. 

“Yeah. I have no clue how this happened,” I said, agreeing. 

“Of course you have no idea, you have fucking amneisia,” Sapnap said. Bad mumbled another “language”. 

“We must have been friends before we got amnesia, right? Since I remember fondly of you,” Bad said.

“I guess so. Yet I have no memory of you,” I pointed out.  _ How could I trust someone I didn’t know? Actually, to be fair, I trusted the Dream Team after they saved me from breaking my legs.  _

“So? If we were friends back then, we could be friends now,” Bad said. 

“Back before you had amnesia, I don’t remember you mentioning anyone named Skeppy.. Maybe you have someone else’s memories?” Sapnap said, “You never even met someone looking like him.”

“Oh, yeah. What’s your name? I really didn’t catch it earlier,” Bad asked, “I don’t know your name, yet you probably know more about me than me.”

“I’m Sapnap. Nice to meet you for the second time,” he said, and shook Bad’s hand with the hand that wasn’t holding the flame. 

“Sapnap? Huh?” Bad said, before clutching his head, “What is going—”

Bad proceeded to collapse on the ground. 

“What the hell just happened?!” Sapnap said. I went over to Bad and waved my hand in front of him. 

“He’s unconscious...” 

“Yeah, no shit! How did that happen?” 

“Well, you introduced yourself, and he fell to the ground. Maybe your name induces comas?” I suggested. 

“Just to Bad, I guess,” Sapnap said, “Well, what should we do now? Wait for someone to come along to help us?”

“Didn’t Dream say there was an increase in monsters? If we wait, would we die?” I asked.  _ I don’t want to die after just waking up! _

“I think I could handle those monsters,” Sapnap said, and the flame in his hand became bigger. 

“I don’t think you should accidentally set the forest on fire,” I advised, “That’s probably against the law.”

“I’ll be careful, I already have a pretty high level in— You know what, nevermind,” Sapnap said.

“I think I do mind, if I were to have a pyromaniac near me I would want to know about it.”

“Maybe you are the real pyromaniac between the two of us.” He retorted.

“No!”

Muttering about how I was definitely not a pyromaniac, I opened up my stats to confirm—knowing fully well that it was for my self satisfaction and not Sapnap, since he couldn’t see them anyways.

“See, lemme tell you” I started to list off a couple of my skills.

“Prankster...leadership...acting...arson level…”

.

.

.

“oh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameos:
> 
> Big Q/Quackity: he’ll be coming up in later chapters
> 
> Rat: bbh’s dog


	4. "FILLER!"

Sapnap and I continued to spend the rest of the night fighting off different monsters while waiting for Bad to wake up, which turned out to be a pretty long time. 

“Huh? What was tha-'' Bad said, slowly standing back up, “How long was I out?”

“Fucking finally,” Sapnap remarked. 

“A pretty long time.. Do you know why you collapsed? And why at the least convenient time?” I asked. 

“My head just started throbbing, and I.. uh… passed out,” Bad said suspiciously.  _ Yeah, sure.  _

“Right, right. Let’s just get going before any more monsters come after us,” Sapnap said tiredly. 

“Yeah,” I said, agreeing. Fighting monsters could get tiring real quick, and doing it for a pretty long time was not fun.

The three of us continued our trek through the forest, thankfully not running into any troublesome monsters on the path. 

After about an hour or so with nothing remarkable happening, we arrived at an entrance. 

“Welcome to Second Town,” Sapnap said, and motioned to the sign. The sign read: “You’re now at Second Town!” and some scratched out words after it. “I wonder what these words say..”

“I’m sure it wasn’t important if it was scratched out,” Bad said, and we headed into Second Town. 

Second Town was a bustling place with street vendors selling items and dishes while children ran around like savages.

It was truly overwhelming compared to the quiet First Town, all the yelling was hurting my ears even though it had only been a good fifteen minutes.

Of course, we had arrived right at noon—the time most people were out and about. We traveled through the crowds, following Sapnap. 

We arrived at an average looking inn, with a sign on the door. Sapnap looked confused, then observed the sign.

“It’s closed?! Why is it closed in the middle of the day?” Sapnap exclaimed, “We’ll have to wait for him to get back, I guess.”

“What should we do, then?” I asked.  _ Waiting around *again* seems boring.. _

“Wait, no! We look for the dude! He stole my dog!” Bad said, clearly outraged, “Where would he go?”

“Maybe he’s cleaning up his inn or something! Probably why he’s closed in the first place,” Sapnap suggested. Bad proceeded to knock on the door, and got annoyed after no one answered. 

“We could break in, like how we did with the bak-”

“Sure, why not?” Sapnap said, interrupting me. 

Bad, hearing this interjected, “It’s not exactly legal to—“

“I’m a passing S-Rank adventurer who merely thought he heard something inside the inn, concerned that someone was being held hostage or something I heroically broke in. Turns out I didn’t hear anything after all,” Sapnap interjected Bad’s interjection, making up a cover-up story on the spot.  _ He seems good at this stuff… _

Not thinking about Sapnap’s hobbies any longer, we gently broke down the door and walked in.

Nothing illuminated the deserted inn, instead of some kind of abandoned building with dust everywhere it simply looked lonely.

The tables in the front were clean, cleared of items. The whole place was neat and orderly.

The only thing somewhat out of place was behind the front desk. The wall on the back had a bulletin board with a singular scrap of paper.

Being the nosy—no,  _ capable _ S-Rank adventurer he was, Sapnap walked behind the counter and ripped the note off the board.

“Big Q, I have received the stuff. It is currently located in the usual area. Pleasure doing business with you, —J Money.” Sapnap recited the note.

“This town has a drug problem?” I mused. 

“You can’t be certain that it’s drugs. Although it’s suspicious, maybe it’s just the wording,” Sapnap answered back responsibly.

“We should investigate just in case,” I responded and made my way out with the two following behind.

“Why are we suddenly investigating a potential drug trafficking case? I thought we wanted to find my dog,” Bad groaned. After hearing that we recited the note once again, emphasizing the “Big Q”.

Needless to say, that was all he needed before we started to hunt down whoever J Money was and try to figure out how he was related to the dognapper.

“J Money.. I swear I’ve heard that name before,” Sapnap said as we made our way around town before Bad spoke up.

“So, where exactly is “the usual area” anyways?” 

To this, none of us knew the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter lol, next chapter will acutally have plot


	5. J Money

After not knowing where to go, Sapnap suggested asking one of his contacts in Second Town about the mysterious “J Money”. He claimed that the contact knew basically everyone in Second Town, which included J Money.  _ That is a really stupid name.  _

“So, where’s your contact?” I asked.  _ We have no idea how long BBH’s dog has been missing.. Or how old that note is.  _

“Fundy’s… uh… I have this written down somewhere,” Sapnap said, scrolling through his inventory. “Here! Take a left from the CRAM shop while facing north, then a right, a left, go past the stairs going up, avoid getting mugged, go left, then go into the building called ‘Apartments’ and knock at room 71. If I’m not there, too bad.”

“That sounds pretty complicated,” I noted, and Bad nodded in agreement.  _ Well, it’s the only way we can find whoever J Money is, and why he’s giving something to the person who stole Bad’s dog. Jesus christ, this is complicated.  _

“We should get going then, if we want to find Rat as soon as possible,” Sapnap said, “The CRAM shop should be over… there.”

We followed Sapnap to the “CRAM shop”, which had a pretty long line for… CRAM. There was also a sign for some sort of sandwich that laughs. 

“So… go left while facing north,” Sapnap said, “I assume this is north.”

We then proceed to follow Fundy’s (whoever that was) instructions. Left, right, right, go back, left, avoid the stairs, avoid the non-existent burglars, and finally, a left. 

“That took a while. Whew!” Bad said, looking up at the building in front of us. Sure enough, the building had a sign with “Apartments” on it. It was in a pretty clustered alleyway, with boxes and trash cans. 

“Number 71… Alright, should be in here,” Sapnap said, and we went inside. The interior wasn’t that fancy, just a counter, a couch, a few plants, and a semi-dirty carpet. 

We walked past the entrance into the hallway behind it, with numbers on the doors that did not match up.  _ 24, 9, 50, 72, 89, 567, 62, and… 71! _

“This place is basically falling apart,” I commented, looking at the dried up paint on the walls. Sapnap knocked on the door, and we waited while some very concerning noises came from inside apartment 71. There seemed to be multiple things falling over and crashing. 

“Are you ok in there?” Bad asked, to which more crashing ensured in the apartment.  _ What the hell is happening in there?  _

The door finally opened, revealing a beastman that resembled a fox, wearing a black hat and a black jacket with stripes. He looked at the three of us, confused.

“Who are these guys? Also, hi Sapnap,” the beastman I assumed was Fundy said.

“This is Bad, and Skeppy. We’re here to find someone,” Sapnap said, introducing us. Fundy then motioned us into his apartment.  _ Hoooly shit. _

The apartment was a definite upgrade from the hallway, with everything looking very expensive and fancy. The fox man went over to a desk and started going through papers.

He laughed a bit before talking, “I’m surprised that you managed to find me, that scrap of paper was just for fun.”  _ So it was just a prank? So that’s why it was so hard to follow. _

“So, who are you here to find?” Fundy asked, setting the papers on top of the desk. 

  
“Either someone called ‘J Money’ or Big Q,” Sapnap said, and Fundy started going through the papers.  _ That’s a pretty thick stack of papers.  _

“J Money eh? Mhmm….” 

“That’s probably a nickname right? So it is probably harder to find his actual name,” Bad said. Fundy shook his head.

“Here, you guys look through this pile,” Fundy said and pulled out a few papers from the same pile he was looking over.

I looked at the papers he gave me, and was confused.  _ These are definitely not names… Who the heck is named Jaylor Schwift…Jay Scott...gay slut...King of—where now?  _

“Are these all nicknames for the same dude?”  _ Maybe this is just an elaborate prank... _

“Yeah, it’s pretty safe to assume that he’s ‘J Money’ as well, he likes to use that letter a lot.” Fundy responded, he didn’t seem to be joking though.

“So, who’s he?”

“Jschlatt. The Bread Man, JSOUP, Wall Man, Mail-“ Fundy started to list off a bunch of random words.

“I get the point, jesus.” An exasperated sigh was heard.

“Yeah he goes by that as well,” Fundy added.

_ Why the hell does Jschlatt have so many fucking nicknames?! _

“So, where can we find him?” Sapnap asked. Bad’s list had mysteriously disappeared. 

“You find him wherever there’s business. He’s a businessman, like me!” Fundy answered, which did not seem to help at all.  _ Do all businessmen give bad instructions? Left, “avoid being mugged”, and then a right. _

“Then where would there be business? A business convention?”

“No, he just appears wherever he feels like he can make a profit,” Fundy stated matter-of-factly. 

“So is that why he has the name ‘J Money’? But what about the other... nicknames?” 

Fundy ignored Bad’s question and went on to say, “Tell me about why you need this Jschlatt fellow anyways.”

“His friend stole my dog, and when we were searching we found a note signed by ‘J Money’,” Bad explained. 

“Let me see this note,” Fundy said, and Sapnap handed over the note from Big Q’s inn.

“‘I have received the stuff’... ‘it is located in your usual area’. Is he talking about drugs?” 

“I hope not..” 

[after a very cool and epic and PG13 conversation that has been removed from this chapter for no particular reason, the gang decided to go to a supposed “headquarters” to see if they could talk to the mysterious Jschlatt...]

“Alright, we’re on the right path.”

Fundy had insisted on leading us to Schlatt’s HQ, saying that he needed to gather information on Schlatt anyways. I was beginning to think Fundy was just lonely and had no other people to talk to at the moment, just deciding to come along with us to find the missing dog. 

“Why do you need info on Schlatt anyways?” 

“I like knowing what’s going on,” Fundy answered.  _ Ah, so he’s nosy. _

We turned another corner, and to our surprise, there was a body situated a little bit off the path.  _ A body. It’s not uncommon for people to die, but this is a somewhat safe area since it’s closer to Second Town. _

“Is that person dead?!” Fundy exclaimed, and started freaking out.

“No, no, I’m not dead, I just got fired!” the body responded while still lying on the ground. The body’s clothes were muddy and his back was facing towards us so I couldn’t get a good look, but he seemed around sixteen years old judging by his stature.

“Why are you lying there then, if you’re not dead?” 

“I’m on strike until they hire me again.”  _ How does that even work? _

“I don’t think lying on the ground would work or convince whoever fired you to rehire you,” Bad added. 

“No, it’s definitely going to work. The boss just has these moods occasionally—he’ll come back once he needs more unpaid laborers.”

“Are you sure..?” Bad started to walk toward the kid on the ground.

“Yeah, I’ve been lying here for three days. I’m sure he’ll be back any minute now,” the body said confidently.  _ This dude should be dead. Three days, no water or food. He’s just a kid, too. Is this guy immortal?  _

Before any of us could respond, a cloaked figure had shown up when we weren’t looking, and seemed to be holding a fireball in his palm, kinda similar to Sapnap’s magic. 

“That’s my intern, you bitches!” the cloaked figure shouted. I could barely see some ram horns sticking out from the head of the cloak.  _ Ah, a ram beastman. Explains why he’s so aggressive. _

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

“That’s Schlatt,” Fundy whispered to us.  _ So this is the infamous “J Money”.  _

“What are you doing here?” Schlatt demanded, and we watched Schlatt pull the body up from the mud. 

“Should we lie?” Fundy whisper-asked, and Sapnap and I nodded our heads in agreement while Bad abstained. 

“Uh—We’re here to discuss something with you. It’s very urgent, y’know. About the dog,” Fundy said. Schlatt seemed to understand.  _ Or at least, we hoped he understood.  _

“Hey kid, you should get yourself cleaned up before you go back to work,” Schlatt said, and the kid headed off. “So, you want to discuss the dog.”

“Yeah,” Bad agreed. 

“I would appreciate it if you don’t call him “the dog”. We’ve known each other for a looong time,” Schlatt said. 

“Excuse me?? He???”

“What, you think he’s a girl? I may be wearing a cloak, but I’m not blind.”

“Are we talking about my dog?? Lucy?” Bad just sounded offended at this point.

“Lucy? Who the fuck is Lucy?” Schlatt said, “I thought you were talking about Traves! Sure, his intelligence may be akin to a dog, but he still possesses basic beastman rights. Remember what happened back in ‘91?”

_ He was talking about a beastman… Does Schlatt even know about the dog?  _

“Wait, wait. What the hell is going on now?” Sapnap said, obviously confused. Fundy was laughing hysterically in the background.

“You guys confront me about a fucking dog, which I assumed was Travis, but then oh no, it’s someone called Lucy! If you came here looking for Lucy, I can fucking assure you that there is no ‘Lucy’ associated with Schlatt & Co at the moment!” Schlatt yelled.

“We saw a note you left for Big Q,” Fundy said, and showed Schlatt the note.

We watched Schlatt closely, almost seeing the gears turning in his brain.

“Ah, Big Q! I remember now, yeah, I remember everything now. I actually came here because of that dog, it was shit at its job so I came to get the kid back.”

“What job?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cameos:
> 
> Ty- he was here back in book 1, welcome back ty
> 
> Fundy- he’s a fox beastman that sells information that he collects.


End file.
